


Catacombs Underneath Ba Sing Se

by BlairCanWrite



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Caught, F/M, Smut, Zutara, hints of kataang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-30 21:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlairCanWrite/pseuds/BlairCanWrite
Summary: Alternate ending to when Katara and Zuko were stuck in the caves of Ba Sing Se.WARNING: lemons





	Catacombs Underneath Ba Sing Se

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is my first work! I'm doing it on here because I have an ongoing series on another app so yeah... Had to get this off my chest! (Wattpad: smutst0ries)
> 
> I thought writing this and getting a few prompts out of the way would clear my head. Expect some from the Sparrowkeet-verse!
> 
> No, the dialogue won't be the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First work! So... tell me what you think in the comments

In the caves of Ba Sing Se.

Zuko and Katara knelt at the opposite sides of the crystal prison. Zuko dared not talk, and the waterbender knew that if her mouth opened, she'd overshare.

There was a whimper echoing throughout the cell. Zuko turned and saw Katara shivering with her knees clutched close to her chest. With a sigh, he stood up and sat next to her. The prince took a few minutes, but eventually mustered up the courage to rub her shoulder tenderly. Katara knew he was doing it, but couldn't resist melting into his touch. She was vulnerable and panicked, but calmed herself in the embrace.

_What am I doing? Why am I doing this?_

Pity. Probably, he felt sorry for her.

"Z-Zuko.."

"Right. Um, I'm sorry, but I- I hope you feel better." He sheepishly said, crab walking backwards.

Katara flung out her arm to catch his ankle, causing him to collapse with a flustered look. She giggled at the awkward teen.

"It's fine. I... I just had a question."

Zuko stayed silent to encourage her to go on.

"How strong are you?"

Both of the benders faces were completely red by now, less noticeable on the girl's darker complexion.

"Well, um, I- I don't," He was completely stuttering.

"Right. Stupid question. Sorry." She was flushed with embarrassment.

"Okay. Well, why exactly?"

Her face lit up. "You see these crystals?"

He nodded slowly, wondering where this could possibly go.

"Break some off"

"Wh-"

"Trust me."

Effortlessly, he broke of a few tips and threw them at the girl who was still on the ground, kneeling with puffy eyes.

She started sucking on one after extending her arm to offer the rest toward the blushing boy. Zuko hesitantly took one and licked it.

"Rock candy?"

Katara nodded in approval.

He threw it on the ground, refusing to eat such a... flaccid item of food. But he chuckled at Katara who's face was full of delight as she sucked on the sweet.

"You know, Zuko, you're a terrible person." She spoke calmly

He stiffened wile turning his head. "What?! I just got you your precious candy!"

"Okay. And you also chased the worlds only hope of freedom around the globe for months and used the only memento of my mother to track us down. Not to mention-"

"That's great," he interrupted with rage "I get it. But I'm changed! I also freed the Avatar a few times!" he paused. "Okay maybe once but still!

"How heroic. And he has a name! It's Aang." Katara bluntly replied.

"Besides, I could've turned out much worse. Have you heard of Azula?"

The water tribe girl softened at this comment.

"I've heard... Congrats. You're not as much of a jerk as you could've been"

"My pleasure? I don't even know what to say to that. It's probably because she was 'destined' to be daddies little girl. My father took a liking to her when she firebent at age 5, bent lightning at 14 and inherited the gene of blue fire from our grand, and great grand, parents when I could barely make a spark at 8. But it's fine! She never got mums attention because she was a monster."

Wow. He had been the first to  _overshare._

Katara paused in shock. Before speaking up awkwardly, "Your mother... is she, okay?"

"I don't actually know. Where she is, if she's alive. I don't know." The firebender sighed in remembrance. "Look, I'd much rather change the subject."

"Well, in my 14 yea-"

"WHAT?!"

She jumped at his sudden outburst. "Um, in my 14 ye-"

"No! You... You're 14 years old?!"

"That's... correct Zuko." A bit taken aback by his confusion.

"I thought you were my age!"

"You're going to have to be a bit more specific, Sparky."

He grunted in audible disgust.

"I'll tell you if you promise to never call me that again. EVER. PERIOD."

Katara smirked in small victory of making crown prince Zuko uncomfortable. "Deal"

"I'm 16."

"WHAT?!" She was thrown back in surprise. "YOU are 16? I though you were at least 18..."

"What a sad 18 year old I'd have to be."

"Agreed."

There was silence in the space of time before Katara stood up and went to look Zuko in the eye. She cupped his face gently then whispered, " _Your skin is scorching."_

"I KNOW!" Zuko blurted in defence, "I'M ME!"

"A firebender thing?"

"A firebender thing." The prince confirmed with a grin.

Boldly, the Water Tribe youth heightened herself and softly brushed lips with the banished teenager. Feeling nothing back, she shamefully sunk back on her heels.

"I'm sorry. I thought... we bonded or something."

"You're right. We did." Replied Zuko. Katara's sigh was cut off by his chapped lips coating hers, arms snaked around her waist to pull her close.

He was still scorching hot.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang, Sokka, Toph and Iroh made their way down an improvised tunnel. The two present Earthbenders far ahead, whilst Iroh and Sokka stayed further behind. The elderly and lazily.

Nervously, Sokka spoke up. "So, um, Iroh. You curious about what my sister and a certain jerkbender, no offence,"

"Non taken,"

"good, are doing in that prison cell. I mean it's been at least 30 minutes... you don't think they're, um... dead?"

The uncle laughed. "Sokka, my boy, Prince Zuko is not a person to do anything...  _dishonourable._ Besides! You are thinking the worst. They are probably just sulking ."

The conversation did put the nonbender to rest. But never fully.

Ahead there was a loud crash, and a distant shriek of the monk.

"They are not doing... IT! Toph! That's gross, and Katara doesn't like anyone that way! Drop. It!"

Toph took no sympathy for the clearly enraged boy. "Have some humour Twinkletoes, it was a joke. I was joking."

"Oh. Okay."

Sokka felt like that was a lie. And he wasn't the genius blind Earthbender.

"Fine! But Toph, can you see them yet?"

"Um... yes, they are- they're this way! Definitely!" Toph changed direction to the opposite side of where she knew they two were. She'd know that all 6 of them would die if they walked in at the moment.

 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 In the next few minutes, Zuko had Katara's hands pinned above her head, using his knees to keep her legs from squirming.

With gentle, caressing lips, the boy started to lay fluttering kisses down Katara's neck. When she started to wriggle from pleasure he sped up, nipping tightly with his front teeth and sucking to leave bruises, against recommendation.

From her collar bone, Zuko heard a giggle.

"What is it, Katara?" The prince said in a threatening tone, leaving steamy breath trails across her chest.

"It's just... are you growing stubble? Aren't you 16?" she muttered, barely surprising laughter.

With that note, the male above her released his grip from her wrists and sat cross legged away from her. Angrily.

"I'm so sorry Zuko! I didn't mean to... offend you? Please continue." She pleaded

"Nope. You ruined the mood. I am NOT, I repeat, NEVER, going to talk to you about my hormones."

Now the girl (of who was only in her leggings and breast bindings) was struggling to breath with how much she was laughing. "C'mon hot-pants, I've travelled the world with two boys and a girl-plus me- going through puberty. This isn't anything new!"

When she stopped, Katara skipped up to Zuko and undid his Earth Kingdom robes, shrugging them off his shoulders.

"It sounds much worse when you put it that way, you know _Kat_."

She decided he was better at nicknames.

From behind him, she let her hands explore his chest and make her fingertips way down to a trail of hair below his bellybutton. The prince firmly gripped her hand and exhaled heavily.

"Katara, as much as I want to do all this to you... I can't. You're fourteen and the avat- AANG'S girlfriend."

"I am not! I won't tell. I want this, Zuko. And I can tell you want this," She explained, brushing past his erection, "We don't have to go far."

He gave in and nodded, attacking her jaw once again. His hands found her hips and pressed her against the wall of the cavern.

When an involuntary moan escaped the Waterbenders lips, Zuko slipped her bindings up to expose her breast. It was a clear surprise when the cold air brushed past her nipple, hardening it.

The prince combated this freshness with warm saliva from his tongue circling her nipple.

Now using only one hand to support Katara's weight, Zuko skimmed his hand down to her heat. He coated his fingertips with her juices then seductively whispered in her ear.

"Are you a virgin, Katara?"

She hated how he always said her name. Nonetheless, she nodded as an answer.

"Okay, then I won't go that far."

A short second later, he traced his calloused thumb over her sensitive bud. Katara tightened her grip in the dominant males raven hair to help her held back groan.

Without warning, Zuko pumped his index finger into the soft walls. Once feeling her adjust, the middle finger found it's way inside the slippery entrance and sped up. Combine that with his mouth still trapping her nipple and sneaky teeth nipping her breast, and the young waterbender had never felt so much pleasure.

Instinctively, she ground her hips into his fingers and gasped- which turned into a loud moan- when he slowed down with the pumping.

Once he lay her down on the floor and switched his mouth to her core and fingers to pinch her right breast, Katara bucked her hips upward. With an exhale of his nostrils, Zuko rose the temperature of her insides.

For a few moments, his focus lay on her sensitive nerve ball. A awkward conversation in his past with his Uncle had reminded him of techniques (which was almost enough to turn him off).

He sucked gently, then gradually increased his pressure to then lick up her slit and dart his tongue deep inside her.

An unfamiliar feeling built up in her core and a satisfying release collapsed on her mind.

"Z-Zuko... What are you DOING to me..." She panted, being out of breath from breathing too heavily throughout the experience

She felt like her mind had cleared and Zuko stopped. When he looked up his whole face was damp.

She stood up and fixed her top bindings, pulling up her leggings and still breathing heavily. She waltzed over and tried to pull the firebender's hem down.

"Kat, you don't have to-"

"You're right. I don't have to." She sighed. "But, I do want to. What you just made me feel... You should too! Oh but, it is my first time so... could you, um," Katara looked down in awkwardness, "Teach me?"

Zuko smirked at her sudden loss of confidence. "Gladly. Lick your palm."

"Really? That's kinda gross-" 

"Great" He interrupted stubbornly. "Lick your palm."

She let a thin trace of saliva form on her hand.

"Okay put that at the base, grip it firm but not too hard that it hurts."

She did so, when she saw a scrunched expression she assumed it was pleasure and not pain.

"Then pump yo- oh agni- your hand up and down a... and at then run your thumb over the tip."

She obeyed his instructions and felt his manhood stiffen underneath her.

"Okay now... now s-suck the tip then fit as much as you can down your throat."

Katara engulfed the tip with her lips and tried to tease him by licking lightly. This didn't play out well for her when he forced her head down until she was choking. When she started to make gurgling noises and moved her tongue Zuko released his grip from her matted hair.

"Do _not_ disobey me, _peasant_."

She experimented with tracing circles on his testicles. When the base of his erection was neglected, she used her hand to pump again around his girth.

Zuko bucked his hips into Katara's expression. She was in pain, but surprisingly liked it.

"Katara, get off. I'm going to-"

She shook her head, she _could_ take it.

Zuko moaned loudly as he shot piping hot liquid down her throat. When her mouth overflowed with the fluid, she released his penis and the rest fell on her face.

Katara swallowed the thick substance. "Smoky."

"I... I did tell you to get off." he specified.

Bending the semen off of her face, Katara dumped it behind a rock. "Sorry, I disobeyed you, _Prince Zuko_."

"You should be." Zuko noted while stuffing his member back into his pants. "I hadn't... released in a while."

Katara left her robe untied and went to kiss Zuko. He held he in a long embrace, fingers intertwined in her hair.

Crash.

The wall caved in and a young voice was heard.

"Sorry sweetness, I gave you as much time as I could." Toph apologised.

"KATARA?! ZUKO? WHAT ARE YOU- WHY ARE YOU DISROBED! I WANT ANSWERS!" That, was a speechless Sokka.

Aang's eyes welled up with tears and he said nothing. Slight glowing showed on his arrow.

"I-I'm sorry. Everyone. Especially you, Zuko." she profusely apologised.

"No." Zuko stopped her. "Why should you be sorry? You're independent. Do what you want and-"

"No." Sokka had corrected, "Jerkbender, don't get into this, you-"

"Get into this? He's in the middle of it for gods sake!" Good to know Toph was sticking up for Sugar Queen.

"Enough!" Aang's childish voice boomed through the  cavern. "Zuko you are coming with us. That's final!"

With earth cuffs, Zuko trudged past Iroh, who had the nerve to wink at him.

 

 

 


End file.
